In a multi-server environment, a call may reach a receiving server. The receiving server, however, may determine that it cannot handle the call and may transfer the call to a transfer server so that the call can be serviced. In conventional systems, however, the call is not transferred with enough context and information so that the transfer server receiving the transferred call can seamlessly pick up from where the receiving server left off.